


Fried Chicken

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Please know that I make some of the best fried chicken in my family and all of that southern pride went into this fic.





	Fried Chicken

They nicknamed you Yank, and it kissed you off to no end. You were not a damn yankie. You were from the south and you were proud. And, true, they called you a yank because you were American but still.

As Harry passes by you as you were muttering to yourself about the plans you had with Merlin that weekend he says, “Yank, everything alright love?”

You didn’t mean to snap at him but you did. “I ain’t a damn yankie. I am a beautiful southern belle and deserve to be treated as such.” After you said it you realized what you had done and rushed to appologize. “Sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was just thinking about my anniversary dinner tomorrow. I just want everything to be perfect.”

 

As soon as Merlin exited his car he could smell the chicken cooking, making his eyes widen and his mouth water. He basically runs up the stairs and fumble with his keys because of how excited he is. When he finally get s the door open the full scent of fried chicken hits him and his eyes roll back in his head.

“Well you’re home a bit early.” You say in the most sultry voice he has ever gets.

Merlin opens his eyes to see you standing in the doorway towards the kitchen of your shared flat looking absolutely sinful. You’re in you best heals, a tight fitting dress that loves to curve your rump and hips, your makeup and hair is done perfectly. And everything is accented with an apron on your front.

“Well don’t you look delicious.” He laughs and he greets you with a kiss. “So what’s for dinner. I mean I can guess but…”

His voice trials of as he sees a giant pile of friend chicken, a bowl of cream mash potatoes, and cream gravy on the table being you. Seeing it all leaves him speechless.

“Happy three year anniversary!” You say kissing his cheek and grab his hand to bring him into the kitchen and sit him down at the table.

Merlin frowns instinctively as he looks at the friend chicken. “It looks a bit different than usual.” He says under his breath.

“Honey, this ain’t your KFC fried chicken.” You say with pride. “This is grammy’s grandma’s fried chicken. First off this is all breast and legs, and the breasts are de-boned. Secondly, there are several spices that my family use and all are secret. KFC chicken is bland and there is no love in that chicken. You have to make it with love and for someone who you love to make it taste like this.” You say with you hands on your hips.

“Fook. Hearin’ you talk about fried chicken like that is really hot. ” Merlin gets up from the table and walks over to where you just so he could give you the hottest kiss you have been given since the time you didn’t see eachother for a whole week.

When he breaks the kiss you both are out of breath. “Well then. Let me taste the better chicken.” He says picking up a leg. When he bites into it he is sent into heaven. “If I weren’t so keen on eating this, I’d be fucking you brains out right now.” Merlin mumbles through a mouthful of chicken. “Just what I’d expect of a southern belle.” He smirks.


End file.
